Me Adora
by Vampira Black
Summary: Songfic sobre o casal maravilha. Ela o amava. Ele desconfiava. Será que ele vai conseguir resistir?


**"Me Adora"**

**Autora : Vampira Black **

**Gênero : SongFic **

**Shipper : James/Lily**

**E-mail: .br**

**Comentário da Autora: Fic em homenagem a mais de 250 visitas no meu blog!!! Muito obrigada a todos que prestigiaram o blog e espero que continuem visitando, quem saber não faço outra comemorando 300 visitas ou mais? Nunca tive um blog que seguisse em frente então tenho muito motivos para comemorar!!**

** *****

Sete anos, já haviam se passado. Sete anos dentro de Hogwarts e Lily podia contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes que quase começaram a namorar. Quatro vezes, quatro tentativas frustradas pelo acaso, por garotas ou por amigos. E agora iriam terminar Hogwarts separados assim como tinham começado e só de pensar nisso tinha vontade de chorar.

Havia conhecido James Potter assim que fora selecionada para Grifinória e ele sentado ao seu lado começou a falar gracinhas sobre seu cabelo, quatro anos depois ele estava louco por aqueles fios Ruivos. Tinha se passado apenas duas semanas antes da última tentativa frustrada de se acertarem e ainda se arrepiava ao lembrar de tudo que tinha ocorrido na sala Precisa...

- Nem acredito que finalmente está dando certo. - James falava passando os dedos entre os fios ruivos e a beijando no pescoço.

- Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças de que um dia poderia dar certo. - Lily falou com um sorriso trêmulo.

- Tanta coisa aconteceu nesses sete anos mais desta vez é pra valer. Finalmente começamos estamos aqui, juntos.

- Logo agora que não vamos mais nos ver todos os dias. - resmungou deixando os dedos passearem pelo peito dele.

- Pensei que fosse fazer a turma de especiais de aurores no Ministério.

- Ainda não me decidi, meu pai quer muito que eu faça uma faculdade. Será importante para ele.

- E o que seria importante para você?

- Nós realmente vamos ficar aqui falando sobre o que o meu pai quer que eu faça? - perguntou incrédula.

- Não acho melhor eu começar a mostrar o que quero fazer com você. - James falou a puxando ainda mais para si.

Alguns minutos depois...

- O que houve? - perguntou ao ver que ele parava.

- Eu estou praticamente nu e você... Cheia de roupas. - James declarou fazendo uma careta.

- E isso é um problema? - Lily perguntou maliciosa.

- Sim. - falou com a voz rouca.

- O que sugere?

- Muitas... Muitas coisas... - James falou cheio de promessas no olhar desabotoando a blusa dela.

James a tocou fazendo sangue incendiar pelo corpo dela. Se afastou, deixando-a com um fogo ardendo nos lábios. Depois a puxou contra seu corpo firme e a beijou com vigor. Aquela era uma noite para não ser esquecida...

**Tantas decepções eu já vivi**

**Aquela foi de longe a mais cruel**

**Um silêncio profundo e declarei:**

"**Só não desonre o meu nome"**

James estava arrasado, aquele era seu último dia em Hogwarts e só de pensar que não veria mais a sua linda Ruiva ficava desolado. Não que estivessem juntos, sabia que uma relação entre eles nunca daria certo. Sem contar que nunca poderiam confiar um no outro, não depois de tantas acusações trocadas. Lily nunca acreditaria nele depois do que havia falado para ela, após aquela noite incrível que haviam passado juntos. Nem parecia que tinha apenas duas semanas que haviam se encontrado na sala precisa...

Tinha de admitir jamais havia sentido tal sensação na vida, delicado e ao mesmo tempo loucamente excitante. Lily o beijava por todo corpo com uma mulher que sabia o que estava sabendo, mas a todo o momento sentia a hesitação dela o que o deixava ainda mais excitado. Ele gemeu e apertou aquelas curvas incríveis contra seu corpo. Esqueceu os amigos, Hogwarts e todo o resto, somente queria enfiar os dedos nos cabelos Ruivos, certo da resposta do corpo curvilíneo e macio. Ele aumentou a intensidade do beijo sem conseguir se controlar. E ela parecia ter sido moldada para ele, não existiam barreiras entre o corpo forte dele e a pele sensível dela.

Aquela tinha sido uma noite perfeita para ambos, até que o dia seguinte chegou, clareando as idéias de James, que sabia que não poderia se curvar para ela. Sabia que iria ser doloroso, mas não seria humilhado novamente, não dessa vez seria ele quem daria a cartada final. Com isso em mente a encontrou sorridente e linda como nunca o aguardando no salão comunal.

- Bom dia James, sobre a ontem a noite... - falava animada com as bochechas coradas.

- Não se preocupe com nada. - James falou tranquilamente e Lily o fitou confusa - Eu já esqueci o que aconteceu ontem, se tratando de nós dois, foi um erro, como sempre.

Lily sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo dilacerado pelas palavras de James. E na mesma hora ao ver a dor naqueles olhos verdes se arrependeu não devia ter dado ouvido ao seu orgulho que sempre martelava em sua cabeça "Ela está usando você". Mas antes que ele pudesse se desculpar ela já havia sumido da sua frente e desde então ela tomava o cuidado para nem olhar para ele.

**Você que nem me ouve até o fim**

**Injustamente julga por prazer**

**Cuidado quando for falar de mim**

**E não desonre o meu nome**

Lily via as amigas animadas se arrumando para a Formatura, Dyan uma linda oriental de cabelos negros e Taylor uma peça rara que sempre conseguia surpreende-la, mas no momento não estava com clima para comemorações, conversas ou o que fosse, estava com muita pena de si mesma para aproveitar os preparativos para a festa de Formatura, que era uma das coisas que mais tinha esperado.

- Nem acredito que hoje é o grande dia - Dyan falou animada com vários bobs na cabeça.

- Não sei por que você ainda tenta, sabe muito bem que seu cabelo é liso escorrido. - Taylor resmungou olhando a amiga colocar mais um bob na cabeça. - Por que não coloca aquele lindo prendedor chinês que sua avó lhe enviou?

- Por que é isso que meus pais esperam que eu faça. - Dyan falou fazendo uma careta e Taylor revirou os olhos.

- A Dy não é uma idiota? Um presente tão lindo sendo desperdiçado assim, não é verdade Lily? Lily?

Lily pensou que estava vivendo seu pior pesadelo. Normalmente ela conseguia tratar todos os alunos bem e mesmo quando estava triste sorria com serenidade, mas hoje não conseguia nem ao menos encarar as amigas. Pela primeira vez na vida ela se sentiu fracassada. Com muito esforço se levantou da cama para dizer com o resto de orgulho:

- Com licença meninas, depois as encontro. - e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Fechou a porta devagar para que elas não suspeitassem de nada, se soubessem o que ocorrerá a duas semanas iriam querer castrar James Potter, mas hoje deveria ser o dia mais felizes de suas vidas, finalmente estariam livres da escola e começariam suas vidas de adultos, mas ela sentia que estes eram os piores dias de sua vida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. - Taylor falou encarando a porta fechada.

- Isso só significa uma coisa. - Dyan falou se levantando.

- Potter. - as duas falaram juntas.

- Como ele ousa estragar o nosso último dia em Hogwarts? - Taylor perguntou indignada.

- Vamos lá. - Dyan falou se levantando.

- Vamos aonde?

- Estragar o dia dele também.

**Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?**

**Ou devo apenas sorrir?**

**Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer**

**Pra você admitir**

James tinha acabado de voltar para o salão comunal, não aguentava mais aquela animação dos outros alunos, enquanto queria sumir do mapa e dava de cara logo com as melhores amigas de Lílian Evans. As três eram inseparáveis desde que tinham ingressado em Hogwarts e toda vez que os dois brigavam Dyan e Taylor vinham desfiar uma série de impropérios em seu ouvido, só que hoje não estava com paciência para isso.

- O que vocês querem? - James perguntou irritado.

- Saber o que você fez com a Lily dessa vez. - Taylor falou lançando farpas com os olhos.

- Isso não é da conta de vocês.

- O dia que qualquer coisa que se refira a Lily não for da nossa conta o mundo vai estar acabando Potter. - Dyan falou cinicamente. - E eu sei que você fez alguma coisa porque faz duas semanas a Lily estava vendo passarinhos verdes e depois ela murchou como uma flor seca e eu sei muito bem que você está metido nessa história até o último fio de cabelo arrepiado.

- Se quer tanto saber o que aconteceu, vão lá e perguntem a ela em de ficarem me enchendo o saco.

- Não sei o que você fez com a Lily dessa vez Potter. Por algum motivo que eu não entendo ela parecia alimentar a ilusão de que você gostava dela. - Dyan falava e em sua voz estava implícito "pobre idiota". - Mas dessa vez parece que ela te esqueceu de verdade, então acho que temos de agradecer.

- Realmente é uma benção saber que você não vai mais se aproximar dela. - Taylor falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Também é uma benção não ter que me aproximar mais de nenhuma de vocês.

- Com certeza, cada um tem aquilo que merece.

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

Lily observava as garotas que lutavam para poder ficar ao menos um segundo a frente do espelho, ela separou sem muito ânimo seu longo vestido de seda rosa chá que sua mãe havia comprado com tanto orgulho e decidiu que deveria esquecer James Potter e voltar a se animar, precisava pensar em seus pais que chegariam dali a algumas horas e esperavam vê-la linda e radiante.

Como novo ânimo foi tomar um banho e dar um jeito no cabelo, enquanto se divertia ouvindo as lamurias das meninas...

- Ah eu não gostei! - Beth um loira gordinha se lamuriou observando a silhueta no espelho.

- Eu também não gostei, então saia que eu tenho muito o que fazer. - Dyan resmungou empurrando a garota da frente do espelho.

- Eu também tenho muito o que fazer... - Beth resmungou empurrando Dyan.

- Eu não tenho nada pra fazer, mas também não gostei. - Taylor falou observando Beth atentamente e Lily riu com gosto, sempre podia contar com as amigas para se animar.

**Perceba que não tem como saber**

**São só os seus palpites na sua mão**

**Sou mais do que o seu olho pode ver**

**Então não desonre o meu nome**

Apesar de tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias James estava orgulhoso. Seus pais estavam ali olhando para ele que se formou com louvor, fez grandes amigos e agora era orador da Turma de Formandos da Grifinória, começou com seu discurso e todos riam de algo que ele falava, mas ele na verdade só conseguia prestar atenção em uma única pessoa.

Ela estava lá no meio dos alunos que estavam felizes pelo término daquela etapa em suas vidas, sorria e acenava para os pais que estavam visivelmente orgulhosos, estava incrível em saltos muito altos e um lindo vestido de seda que delineava as curvas deliciosas, mas sinceramente achava que nenhuma roupa que ela vestia fazia jus ao belo corpo. Falava animado, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, os olhos verdes esmeralda brilhavam ao rir com as amigas e de repente ela o encarou e desviou os olhos rapidamente fazendo seu estômago revirar. Teria se enganado?

**Não importa se eu não sou o que você quer**

**Não é minha culpa a sua projeção**

**Aceito a apatia, se vier**

**Mas não desonre o meu nome**

Lily recebeu um abraço dos apertado dos pais, das amigas, dos colegas que a estimavam, falou com todos os professores que tanto se orgulhavam dela, mas estava se sentindo sufocada ali dentro. Não conseguia olhar para James, na verdade tinha absorvido cada palavra dele durante seu discurso, estava emocionada por ele ser tão inteligente, lembrar de todos os alunos, de situações engraçadas e o mais importante lembrar de como sentiriam falta de tudo aquilo. Com certeza ela sentiria muita falta, falta dele, mas sabia que não deveria...

James a observou se afastar do grupo e seguir para fora da escola. Ele não resistiu e foi atrás dela, sem que percebesse. Ao vê-la próximo ao lago seu coração disparou, os raios de sol a banhavam fazendo as mechas Ruivas brilhar e a pela macia e viçosa parecia um pêssego maduro, ele tinha vontade de se aproximar, mas sabia que só merecia ser chamado de "sem coração".

A brisa balançou os cabelos dela e a fez tremer um pouco e ele imaginou como seria estar com ela ali, a envolvendo no calor de seus braços, não resistindo à tentação se aproximou retirando o paletó que usava.

- Tome.

- Eu não preciso de nada de você, não mais... - Lily falou com os olhos apagados voltando para escola e James sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

**Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?**

**Ou devo apenas sorrir?**

**Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer**

**Pra você admitir**

Os garotos saíram do Trem para esperar seus pais, quando Dyan e Taylor passaram quase os derrubando e nem ao menos olharam para trás.

- Por que a Dyan e a Taylor estão quase te fulminando com os olhos? - Sirius perguntou vendo as garotas passarem com os narizes empinados.

- Você brigou com a Lily de novo? - Remus perguntou desanimado, achava sinceramente que os dois formavam um belo casal.

- Agora terminou tudo de vez. - James falou dando de ombros, mas se sentia péssimo por dentro.

- Do que você está falando? Você e a Lily sempre vão e voltam, o que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Eu acabei com essa enrolação.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Eu deixei bem claro para ela, que nós dois nunca íamos dar certo, então ela não tinha porque querer brincar comigo.

- James eu não estou entendendo porra nenhuma, explica direito o que você fez. - Sirius exigiu com um mau pressentimento.

- Eu que perguntou do que vocês estão falando!? Vocês sempre foram contra o meu namoro com a Lily! - acusou com a voz alta.

- Nós? - os garotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por favor, qualquer um pode ver o quanto você é louco por aquela Ruiva e ela igualmente doida por você. - Sirius falou incisivo.

- Vocês formam um lindo casal, sempre achamos que apesar das idas e vindas vocês ficariam juntos. - Remus falou como se tudo aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Ah e quem foi que me disse uma vez, que a Lily só queria me usar se amostrando para as outras meninas? Sem contar que nós sempre brigávamos, jogávamos coisas um na cara do outro, provavelmente ela iria terminar comigo antes de irmos embora só para me humilhar e dizer que a última palavra foi dela.

- Espera ai! Então você terminou com a Lily, por causa de alguma coisa que nós dissemos há uns quatro anos? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Não sei se você lembra James, nós tínhamos treze anos e garotas não eram nossa prioridade. - Remus falou se lembrando das travessuras que aprontavam. -

Todas as garotas que saíram conosco em Hogwarts eram porque queriam se amostrar a diferença era que a Lily te amava.

- Com certeza vocês brigaram muito, mas eu duvido que a Lily queria humilhar você. - Sirius falou seriamente.

- Mas...

- Com certeza você mandou muito mal dessa vez e entendo porque a Lily não quer nem olhar na sua cara. - Remus falou desanimado.

- Dessa vez você fez uma burrada das grandes. - Sirius falou colocando o último prego no caixão.

Ouvindo seus amigos, teve que admitir para si mesmo. Não fizera sexo com ela, mas, sim, amor. Pela primeira vez. E, idiota, só se dava conta disso agora. Seria tarde demais? Não podia ser tarde demais. Estava apaixonado, sempre esteve. A queria tanto que nem conseguia pensar direito. A vida com Lily era divertida apesar de todas as confusões. Sem ela, perdia a graça.

- E então o que vai fazer? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo pálido.

- Acho que o Pontas não pode fazer grandes coisa, principalmente agora que a Lily foi embora. - Sirius falou apontando para a Ruiva que sumia pelo muro que levava a estação de trem de KingCross.

James entrou em pânico ao ouvir aquilo.

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

Lily estava cansada aquela tinha sido sua ultima viagem o que a deixava cheia de lembranças e com vontade de chorar, no meio desse rebuliço de sentimentos pensou ter ouvido seu nome, e concluiu que provavelmente o cansaço a estava fazendo delirar, até que ouviu novamente e se virou para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- LILY! - James gritou no meio da multidão e seu estômago ficou mais leve ao ver ao longe aqueles cabelos ruivos se virarem. - LILY!

Ficou olhando incrédula para o moreno que corria em sua direção no meio da multidão, podia jurar que o tinha visto sumir com os garotos, tinha prometido a si mesma que o esqueceria e mal tinha virado as costas ele estava lá novamente.

- O que você quer agora James? - perguntou fechando a cara.

- O que eu quero? Eu quero você. - declarou se aproximando tentando abraça-la.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados o afastando com as mãos - Está querendo me humilhar por uma última vez?

- Por favor, não faça isso. - James falou tentando se aproximar.

- Fazer o que? Que eu saiba quem veio até aqui foi você.

- Vim por que tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer.

- Qual é a emergência do momento? - perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Lílian Evans... - James falou se joelhando aos pés dela. - Eu estou aos seus pés lhe pedindo para me perdoar por tudo que eu já te fiz.

- James, levanta dai... - Lily falou embaraçada o puxando pelo braço.

- Eu não saio daqui enquanto você não me disser que perdoa o maior idiota do mundo e que apesar de tudo ainda o ama. - falou em tom de súplica.

- Se você quer se passar por idiota o problema é seu. - falou decidida a não ver a sinceridade nos olhos dele.

- Você faz parte de mim Lily, me roubou a alma e te amo com todo meu coração. Você tem que me dizer sim, porque passarei o resto de minha vida perseguindo você até que o faça, não duvide disso. - falou com os olhos brilhando e Lily sentiu seu coração bater loucamente.

- Olha aqui...

- Não duvide de mim Lily, independente de onde você estiver, em casa, no Ministério ou nessa tal de Faculdade trouxa eu estarei logo atrás de você. - James ficou a encarando vendo os sentimentos conflitantes através dos olhos dela. - Lily me perdoa, por favor...

Ouvir seu nome naquele timbre grave de voz a reconduziu para todos os lindos momentos que haviam passado juntos. A chama que ardia no seu sangue estava de volta à vida.

- Então achou melhor não perdermos tempo com perseguições. - Lily disse sem fôlego se ajoelhando de frente para ele - Eu te amo James... - sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos.

- E eu amo você, para o resto da minha vida. E nunca mais permitirei que se afaste de mim. - falou a puxando e beijando apaixonadamente.

A multidão passava apressada por eles, alguns olharam admirados a cena, outros nem ao menos prestavam atenção, mas próximo dali tinha quatro pessoas, duas garotas com olhos cheios de lágrimas e dois marotos muito satisfeitos.

**.........................................................................................................................FIM........................................................................................................................**

**A música é da Pitty como vocês devem ter notado, eu to meio viciada nessa música... De tanto ouvir acabei tendo a idéia para uma fic, espero de coração que vocês gostem. Eu fiz a capa e minha irmã fez o vídeo para vocês! Esses dois últimos estão disponíveis no meu blog.**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


End file.
